


First Move

by HSavinien



Category: Gokujou Seitokai | Best Student Council
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Sunday Manabe's visit (ep.17), Kuon makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Move

**Author's Note:**

> For yuri_shoujo@livejournal.com, who introduced me to the series and mourned the lack of fanworks.

“Vice-President Kuon, a moment of your time?” Nanaho asked, pushing off the door frame where she'd been leaning.

Kuon inclined her head. “Of course, Vice-President Nanaho.”

Nanaho led the way to the balcony and leaned against the rail, looking out over the water shimmering around Miyagami peninsula. “Report?”

“My Covert operatives inform me that Manabe-san is safely away from school property and Cyndi has retired to her room.”

“Hopefully not to write more letters,” Nanaho muttered, pulling at her collar as if she still wore the high-necked, boys' school uniform.

“It could have been worse.”

“Hn?”

“'President' Cyndi could have had your precious first kiss,” Kuon teased, sitting on the rail beside Nanaho's braced arms.

Nanaho's face flamed. “It wouldn't have counted anyway,” she growled.

“Oh? No?” Kuon leaned close. “Does it not count if it's with a girl?”

“Of course not; that's just...playing.”

Kuon smirked at her. “Payapaya?”

Nanaho groaned and cast her eyes heavenward in silent entreaty. “Let's not start that nonsense going around the school again.”

“Hmm...” Kuon slid a hand, soft as feathers, over Nanaho's cheek. Nanaho turned her head at the touch, frowning, only for Kuon's mouth to press firmly to hers, lips gentle. Her fingers skated down Nanaho's jaw, pulling her close with only the barest pressure, and her mouth was sweet and unhurried, moving slowly against Nanaho's.

Nanaho pulled back belatedly, “Kuon!”

Kuon dropped her hand and smiled her little, secret smile. She blinked a slow flirt, grey eyes luminous in the sunlight. “Nanaho?”

“You just-!”

“It only counts if you mean it to,” she suggested, tongue-tip flicking out to moisten her lips. Kuon leaned back, following the path of a cloud as it passed overhead. Her chin tipped up and Nanaho's eyes, almost unwillingly, followed the line of her throat down to her pressed collar. “President Kanade isn't the only reason I wish to stay at Miyagami Gakuen and as a member of the Gokujou Student Council.”

Nanaho's mouth opened and shut a few times. Nothing came out.

Kuon's gaze flicked back to fix her into stillness. “And Pirotto-chan isn't the cutest thing that lives in your rooms, Nanaho-chan.” Kuon stood, smoothed her skirt, and headed inside with Nanaho staring after her. “Ah.” She turned back. “Please visit me if you have any further concerns for the Covert Team. I will be in my rooms for the next several hours.”

After Kuon disappeared, Nanaho's hand drifted up to her own mouth. The sunlight felt too warm. She straightened jerkily and marched to her own rooms, trying to assemble a coherent thought...any coherent thought.


End file.
